Ciega, sordomuda
by Danny097
Summary: Mai Tokiha está enamorada de Mikoto Minagui, pero cada vez que se le acerca, se convierte en un total desastre. Shizuru Fujino está de cabeza por Natsuki Kuga, hasta el punto en que ha llegado a asustar a la pobre. ¿El problema? Ellas mismas. MaixMikoto, ShizuxNatsu. Un solo Capitulo. Lean la aclaración.


Hola Chicas, aquí reportándome para pedirles una inmensa disculpa por la tardanza en el fic que estoy escribiendo, tengo que disculparme; pues aun va a tardar un poquito pero les dejo este fic que es una adaptación de un NanoFate y es que me pareció hermoso y se me paso por la cabeza hacerlo ShizuruxNatsuki para tener más fics. Se los dejo oh y este es un mundo alterno sin "Himes"

_**Aclaración: **__Nada en esta historia me pertenece, la historia es obra de la autora "Kida Luna" yo solo quise adaptar la historia a un ShizuNatsu _

_Sumario:__Mai Tokiha está enamorada de Mikoto Minagui, pero cada vez que le se acerca, se convierte en un total desastre. Shizuru Fujino está de cabeza por Natsuki Kuga, hasta el punto en que ha llegado a asustar a la pobre. ¿El problema? Ellas mismas. MaixMikoto, ShizuxNatsu._

_Ciega, sordomuda_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo Único_

_Canción tomada de Shakira_

-"¿Mai-chan? ¡MAI-CHAN!"

-"¿Uh?"

-"Mou, ¿siquiera estabas escuchándome?"

-"¿Per-dón?" –puso una mano sobre su cabeza y sacó la lengua, avergonzada.

Shizuru Fujino, que se sentaba justo detrás de ella en la fila de en medio –casi llegando al fondo del salón-, tan sólo suspiró fuertemente. Su amiga llevaba exactamente 3 meses y 2 semanas con la cabeza en la luna.

Pero últimamente, de verdad que parecía no querer volver a pisar tierra.

La situación era la misma desde que el cuarto semestre de Preparatoria había comenzado, y para ser sincera, estaba empezando a hartarse de quedarse hablando ella sola.

-"¡Ten la maldita falda de pararte y decirle que te gusta! –bufó enojada, ganándose un rápido 'shh' por parte de la otra-. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde, Mai!"

-"¡¿Qué parte de 'shh' no entiendes?" –susurró por lo bajo, tratando de no llamar la atención del maestro en turno.

-"Qué decepción, y yo que pensé que no dudabas en conseguir lo que querías" –sopló aburrida, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano derecha mientras la izquierda tomaba nota de lo que había en el pizarrón.

-"Si eso crees, ¿por qué no te le has declarado a Kuga aún?"

La sonrisa de burla en el rostro de la peli-naranja se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Shizuru devolverle el gesto cual gato Cheshire, alzando el hombro y emitiendo un simple: "De acuerdo".

El crujir de la silla resonó en el salón al tiempo que todas las miradas –incluyendo la del profesor con gafas- se posaban sobre la figura esbelta de la castaña.

Y ante la mirada atónita de Mai y su boca abierta que casi rozaba el piso, su amiga caminó despreocupada hasta la primera hilera de mesabancos, para detenerse justo cerca de la pared.

Enfrente de una distraída peli-negra que se había perdido del mundo normal y permanecía con la vista fija en el cielo, probablemente en una guerra de miradas contra las nubes.

-"¡Kuga!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

El repentino golpe de las palmas contra la paleta de su silla hizo que saltara sobre su asiento, visiblemente asustada. Rápidamente elevó las pupilas esmeraldas hacia la persona parada delante suyo.

Al ver que no era el maestro, suspiró en alivio, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-"Ah, Fujino-san, acaba de espantar 10 años de mi vida" –cerró los ojos, ignorante de que ambas se habían convertido en el centro de atención.

-"Ne, Natsuki."

-"¿Qué pas…? ¡F-Fujino!"

Antes de que la peli-negro pudiese reaccionar, la castaña sujetó sus manos fervientemente y la miró directo a los ojos con suma determinación.

Natsuki tembló bajo el yugo de aquella mirada.

-"Natsuki" –llamó de nuevo, con seriedad, importándole un comino agarrar tanta confianza para nombrarla así.

-"¿S-Sí?"

-"¡Sé mi novia!"

El silencio inundó por completo el salón, así que formando una sonrisa de lado en sus labios, Shizuru Fujino aprovechó que su presa se mantenía quieta y estática en su lugar.

Los ópalos esmeraldas abiertos en impresión, el rostro pálido y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-"Oh, bueno, ¡tomaré eso como un sí, hehe!"

Por lo que sacudiendo los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto –como casi siempre solía hacer-, se inclinó sobre el pupitre y se dispuso a capturar los labios rojos y tentadores que le llamaban con tanta insistencia…

_**¡SLAP!**_

_Media hora después…_

-"Vaya, creo que has roto tu récord."

-"Deja de reírte, tetona cobarde."

-"¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado ya?" –preguntó, ignorando el anterior comentario y usando sus dedos para sacar la cuenta.

-"No me ha rechazado –despegó el rostro de su cuaderno para estirar los brazos y lanzar un bostezo-. Sólo es tímida."

-"Seguro, ¡tan tímida que te metió tremenda bofetada!"

-"¡Mou, que no te rías! –gruñó, inflando los cachetes-. Ya quiero ver qué cara te pone Mikoto cuando le digas 'oh, cariño, ¡eres la mujer de mis sueños! ¡Estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de ti!' –fingió con voz dulzona y una mirada deslumbrante-. ¿Y ustedes que me ven? ¡¿Se les perdió algo en mi cara?"

Hubiera seguido burlándose, de no ser porque su gran discreción atrajo la atención de todos; bastando un ceño fruncido y una amenaza para hacerlos temblar de miedo y regresar obedientemente a terminar sus deberes.

-"Dios, qué gente" –se quejó Fujino

-"Ayudaría mucho si no hablases en voz alta" –comentó Mai con ironía.

-"Mira nada más…"

Los orbes violetas de Mai siguieron la trayectoria que señalaba uno de los dedos de Shizuru. El escritorio del maestro, ése donde cierta peli-negra de ojos ámbar se hallaba entregando su trabajo.

Mai suspiró entonces, pareciendo idiotizada.

Shizuru bufó de nuevo, harta de volver a quedarse sola en la dimensión desconocida.

Finalmente con una venia le vio despedirse del docente, regresando a su asiento para empezar a sacar otra libreta y continuar con sus apuntes. En aquel momento Mai se desparramó sobre su silla.

¡Mikoto ni siquiera la había visto! ¡Ni una miserable mirada!

-"Me siento como el perro de las dos tortas…" –sollozó dramáticamente.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está la otra?" –se rió Shizuru

-"Cállate, ¿quieres?"

Tratando de contenerse la risa –fallando patéticamente-, aceptó volver a intentar terminar de una vez por todas el ejercicio dictado; por supuesto que, muy dentro suyo, no podía evitar morirse a carcajadas al ver los pobres intentos de Mai.

Si es que a eso podía siquiera llamársele intento…

-"Dios mío, desearía tener una cámara conmigo."

Afortunadamente para la peli-naranja, la campana del receso repicó en aquel instante, salvándola de otra posible humillación por parte de su mejor amiga.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, menos mal que eran _amigas_ y no _enemigas_; tremendo infierno que armarían entre las dos…

-"¡Eh, Mikoto! ¡Aquí atrás!"

Mai se congeló en su sitio, volteando a ver a la castaña de la manera más traumatizada posible. La peli-negra, que se hallaba platicando con Kuga, enfocó su vista en ambas.

-"¿Pasa algo, Fujino-san?"

-"Por Dios, tiene la voz de un áng… ¡Auch! ¡Mi costilla!"

-"Hehehe, hey, Mikoto –caminó hacia ambas peli-negras, ignorando a su amiga y el codazo que le había propinado-, ¿sabes? Mi compañera tiene ciertos problemas con la materia…" –comentó, haciéndose la inocente y rascando una de sus mejillas.

-"¿Los tengo? –inquirió Mai, alcanzándola-. ¿Me estás llamando idio…? ¡Aghh…!"

-"¿Tokiha-san, se encuentra usted bien?"

-"S-Sí…"

Respondió a duras penas ante la dulce y santa mirada de preocupación que le dirigía su amor secreto… y el pisotón despiadado que le estaba dando el Demonio de ojos Rojos, claro.

-"Pues si gusta puedo ayudarla –ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió de manera adorable-. Para mí sería un placer."

-"Si para ti eso es un placer, para mí es el séptimo… ¡BASTA SHIZURU, ALÉJATE DE MÍ, QUE ME LASTIMAS!"

La aludida le envió una mirada de hielo, una que combatía con una de fuego. Y se hubieran quedado así, de no ser porque Natsuki empezó a toser para romper la tensión y ser notada por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-"Ara, ¡perdón, perdón, Natsuki! ¡Prometo compensártelo!"

-"Gracias… pero preferiría que no lo hicieras" –rió nerviosa.

-"¡Bah, tonterías! Es más, ¡voy a invitarte la comida! ¡No, no! ¡Mucho mejor, te invitaré al cine!"

-"En serio, no creo que…"

-"¡Perfecto, está decidido! –exclamó animada, golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda-. Natsuki y yo nos iremos por allí, y ustedes se irán por allá para tener bastante sex… -Mai palideció de golpe-… ¡sexión de estudio, por supuesto, hehehe!"

-"Eres una…"

-"¡Que aprovechen su tiempo! Natsuki, ¡diles adiós!"

-"¡Pero yo no…!"

Mai casi sintió pena por la pobre peli-negra que la contempló con súplica, rogándole que no la dejase sola con la hiperactiva muchacha que no dejaba de acosarla siempre que la veía.

Y realmente se le hubiera partido el corazón, de no ser porque tenía Mikoto al lado y lo demás se podía ir al mismísimo infierno.

"_¡Está tocando mi mano! ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios…! Oh por Dios, se me rompió una uña…"_

-"¿Tokiha-san?"

-"¡Ah, sí, sí! ¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿Le parece bien si aprovechamos para almorzar y después acordamos lo del estudio?"

-"¡Um! –asintió animada-. ¡Lo que tú digas, Mikoto!"

-"Tokiha-san, qué persona tan alegre que es" –sonrió gentilmente, provocando que prácticamente la castaña se derritiera.

-"Mikoto…" –se le salió un suspiro embobado.

-"¿Sí?"

-"¡Di-Digo, que puedes llamarme por mi nombre! ¡No hace falta ser tan formales, jajaja, somos amigas después de todo! Es decir, ¿por qué somos amigas, no? ¡Por favor dime que sí!"

La peli-negro parpadeó tomada por la sorpresa –y algo de miedo- cuando Mai Tokiha sujetó sus manos fuertemente y la miró directo a los ojos, como si fuese una hambrienta suplicando por un pedazo de pan.

-"Ehh… claro, Mai, somos amigas" –rió nerviosa.

-"¡Gracias a Dios!" –exclamó aliviada, soltándola y pasando una mano por su frente.

-"¿Podemos comer ahora? Realmente muero de hambre…"

-"Cierto, lo había olvidado, ¿nos vamos?"

_-"¡Shi-Shizuru! ¿qué crees que haces?"_

_-"¡Pues te ayudo a comer, Natsuki! Con esas mordiditas no vas a alimentarte bien, así que deja de moverte y di: ¡Ahhh!"_

_-"¡No voy a hacer eso!"_

_-"Uhhh, ¡Natsuki está sonrojada! ¡Pero qué adorable que eres, ara, ara!"_

-"Lo lamento tanto por Natsuki –susurró, dándole una mordida a su emparedado-. En el momento en que le dirigió una sola palabra a esa maníaca, se condenó de por vida."

-"A mí me parece que se llevan muy bien."

-"Mikoto, no sabes lo que estás diciendo."

La peli-negro dio un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla antes de voltear de nuevo hacia atrás, desde la azotea donde se encontraban almorzando, para poder ver unos metros más abajo y debajo de un árbol a una Kuga que era prácticamente acorralada de toda posible escapatoria.

-"A Fujino-san debe de agradarle mucho" –comentó, dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

-"Uy, bastante…" –se rió Mai, observando la escena.

De pronto, su mirada se dirigió hacia su almuerzo a medio comer, apartándolo unos segundos después. La peli-naranja se mordió los labios, perdida en su propio tren de pensamientos…

"_¡Debo armarme de valor!"_

-"Qué raro, siempre pensé que Mai era muy buena en clases…"

"_¡Eso! ¡Tengo que mirarla a los ojos, tirarla al suelo y decirle que me quiero casar con ella y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado!"_

-"Aunque no creo que lo necesites, con gusto te ayudaré."

"_¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Eso haré! Bueno, todo excepto la parte de casarse, puede que esté yendo muy rápido…"_

El rostro de Mai se contrajo como si estuviera pensando en la solución a la guerra mundial. Un 'uhm' persistente salió de sus labios al tiempo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-"¿Mai?" –se acercó, tocando su brazo.

-"¡ACEPTO!"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"¡Ser tu… -pronto la lengua se le hizo pesada, como si fuese una pasta pegada a su paladar- …!"

Todo su cerebro pareció desconectarse en cuanto se dio cuenta que se había abalanzado hacia el frente y había apresado la pobre e indefensa mano de Mikoto entre las suyas; mientras esta última la veía pacientemente, esperando a que dijese lo que sea que tuviese que decir.

-"¡…! ¡...!"

"_Maldita sea, Mai ¡di algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya, yaaaa!"_

-"¡WAF!"

-"¿Ser mi… -vaciló, preguntándose si había oído bien-… waf?"

"_Pensándolo bien, era mejor mantenerse callada…"_

-"Ah, um, es una expresión de mi pueblo natal, jajaja –rió nerviosa, evitando mirar directo a los ojos ámbar-. Ya sabes, ¡waf!"

Mikoto, contrario a todo lo que esperaba, se rió sutilmente, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre.

Era una pequeña y melodiosa risa, una que la hizo pensar que se encontraba escuchando al coro más hermoso de ángeles en el más encantador Paraíso. Bendita estupidez suya...

-"Mai, ¡eres muy graciosa!"

-"¿Ah?" –exclamó, media despierta, media idiotizada.

-"Shizuru-san debe ser muy afortunada de tener a alguien como usted."

-"¿Eh? –parpadeó, saliendo del trance-. ¡Qué va! Si hasta parece que nació sólo para atormentarme… al menos me va mejor que a Natsuki."

_-"¡Natsuki! ¡Pero qué tragedia, acabo de manchar tu falda con comida!"_

_-"Ahh... no importa, Shizuru, déjalo."_

_-"¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a limpiarlo por ti!"_

_-"No es necesario, Shizu… ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Fujino? ¡Saca las manos de allí!"_

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"Ouch. ¡Segunda vuelta! Me pregunto si no le dolerá la mano a Natsuki de tantas cachetadas…"

-"¿Mai?"

-"¿Ah? Sí, ¿qué pasa?"

-"¿Podrías soltar mi mano?"

"_Ah, claro, y yo que pensé que no lo notaría. ¡Pero es que es tan suave! ¡5 minutos más por favor!"_

-"Pronto se reanudarán las clases."

-"Cierto…"

-"Um… mi mano…"

-"Sí, lo sé, ¿es muy bonita, cierto?"

-"Eh…"

-"¡Ah, sí, sí! ¡Ya la suelto! ¡Ya la suelto! –se apresuró a decir-. ¿Ves? Jeje…"

La peli-negro agradeció el gesto, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo. Después, hizo una elegante venia la peli-naranja –cuya mente trabajaba a velocidad de la luz para inventarse una excusa que la dejase engancharse como sanguijuela a ella-, retirándose hacia su respectiva aula.

Segundos más tarde, ya sola en el tejado de la escuela, Mai suspiró.

_-"¡Ahora qué hice!"_

_-"¡¿Todavía lo preguntas, Shizuru?"_

_-"¿Natsuki?"_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"¡¿No es la mejor pelea de pareja que has tenido en toda tu vida?"_

_-"…"_

_-"¡O-oye! ¡Espera, no me dejes hablando!"_

-"Nota mental, jamás seguir los ejemplos de cortejo de Shizuru. Léase: _No meter mano sin permiso._"

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios mientras se pasaba las palmas por el rostro, apartando los flequillos de su mirada. Cerró los párpados y apoyó dos de sus dedos en su frente, dejando salir un ligero 'uhm' mientras empezaba a reflexionar su próxima movida.

Al principio pensó en comprar un enorme globo con forma de corazón que dijese '¡Cásate conmigo!'; después pensó que podría asustar a Mikoto con eso, por lo que optó por '¡Te Amo!'; después le añadió al globo un gigantesco arco de flores.

"_Debo averiguar cuáles son sus favoritas."_

Un oso tamaño iceberg, un chocolate de la talla de la entrada de la escuela y un sin fin de cosas que venían de Gigantilandia.

-"¿Dónde está Mikoto?"

Mi enfocó la vista en su mejor amiga, intentando tragarse la risa cuando le vio sostenerse una mejilla sonrojada y algo inflada. Cerró un ojo al instante, eso sí que iba a dejar marcas…

-"Se fue a clases. ¿Dónde está Natsuki?"

-"Se fue a… lejos de mí, sospecho –gimió en angustia, mordiéndose las uñas de los dedos-. ¡Pero no llegará muy lejos, Mai, nadie huye del Demonio de ojos Rojos!" –enfatizó elevando un puño al aire.

-"Y luego preguntas por qué te tiene miedo…"

-"Cállate, tetona."

-"Cierra el hocico, adicta al te."

-"¡Deja de burlarte de que me guste mucho el te! ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL! –guardó silencio ante la mirada ausente que la otra le devolvió-. Estoy en pleno crecimiento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Antes de que Mai dijese algo estúpido –no que la conversación fuese muy científica de todos modos-, el timbre del fin de receso sonó. El rostro de la peli-naranja se llenó de pavor mientras las manos le comenzaban a temblar, llevándolas a su cara para extender ésta hacia abajo.

Lo cual, Shizuru asoció con una perfecta imitación del póster de la película Scream.

-"¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No tengo ningún regalo que darle!"

-"Mai..."

La aludida se quedó quieta ante el tono serio y la mirada que la castaña le estaba dedicando. Todavía temblequeando, sintió las manos de su mejor amiga tomar sus hombros, obligándola a verla a los ojos.

-"Recuerda que lo que cuenta es la intención."

-"¿Me lo dice la que le regaló una pantaleta negra nada santa a Natsuki en su cumpleaños?"

-"¡Hey! –se mostró indignada-. ¡Era sexy!"

-"Y eso de '_¡¿cuándo lo probamos?_', fue estúpido."

-"Vete a…"

-"¡LAS CLASES!"

Luego del chillido espantado de Mai, ambas reaccionaron, recordando que la materia que seguía era matemática. No que les importase mucho, excepto que Midori podía ponerse como borracho rabioso si alguien llegaba tarde a su clase…

"_¡Lo cual siempre sucede! ¡Demonios, debo dejar de juntarme con Shizuru!"_

10 minutos, empujones varios, manotazos y caídas al suelo después, el azote de la puerta del salón rompió bruscamente con el ambiente calmado de la clase.

Así como lo que una vez había sido la tranquila mirada de la maestra…

-"Fujino-san,Tokiha-san ¿puedo saber cuál es su excusa de hoy?"

Mai miró agonizantemente de inmediato a Shizuru.

-"¡Mai tenía su period…!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

Tapándole la boca de un manotazo mientras las venas le saltaban en la frente, Mai Tokiha se recordó a sí misma por qué demonios seguía pidiéndole ayuda a la única persona que sólo empeoraba las cosas.

_Y enviaba cada vez más abajo su pobre reputación…_

-"Uhm –tosió la profesora-, tomen asiento, _por favor_."

-"¡Sí, maestra!" –respondió la peli-naranja solamente, en vista de que su amiga no pudo más que emitir un 'mhmp'.

Finalmente cada una se retiró a su mesa-banco.

Eran tres horas seguidas de la tortuosa y endemoniada materia. ¡Y apenas había transcurrido la mitad!

Entre su desesperación, Mai dejó salir un bostezo, escuchando detrás suyo cómo Shizuru se la pasaba tarareando de un lado a otro. Feliz mientras ella casi se caía muerta en vida del aburrimiento.

No pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad del por qué su amiga no era afectada por la maligna aura, puso su libro en pie para ocultarse y poder dar la media vuelta sin peligro a ser detectada.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Oh, dibujo la vida mía y de Natsuki" –Shizuru la miró con la sonrisa más boba y grande del mundo, mostrándole su cuaderno que tenía nada siquiera parecido a los apuntes en el pizarrón.

Mai alzó una ceja.

-"Éste es el día de nuestra boda –empezó regresándose a la primera página-, ¿ves? Aquí están tú y Mikito sosteniendo el ramo, hehehe."

Mai alzó aún más la ceja, tratando de distinguir cuál palito rayado era ella y cuál el ramo.

-"Después viene la luna de mi…"

-"¡Ah, ah, CAMBIO DE PÁGINA, CAMBIO DE PÁGINA!" –exclamó en pánico, recordando la última vez que Shizuru le había enseñado un dibujo _bien explícito_ de sus fantasías…

"_¡Lo peor es que ni siquiera dibuja bien!"_

-"Aquí estamos graduándonos de la Universidad, yo seré una famosa empresaria" –sonrió orgullosa, inflando el pecho.

-"¿Y Natsuki qué será?"

-"Ama de casa, por supuesto. Alguien debe hacerme la comida."

-"Menos mal que no te está escuchando o ya te habría roto la cara –susurró, volteando rápidamente hacia atrás y observando de reojo a la peli-negra anotar diligentemente en su cuaderno-. Ni ganas me quedan de preguntar qué seré yo en tu absurda historia."

-"Ara,ara tranquila, ¡tú vivirás conmigo!" –exclamó en voz baja, emocionada.

Mai la miró como si fuera un bicho raro, más la curiosidad malsana que siempre le hablaba a su cabecita la incitó a averiguar su pobre y descarriado falso futuro.

-"Tú serás la ama de llaves de mi lujosa mansión –luego de eso, la castaña mordió el borrador de su lápiz-. Aunque todavía no halló algo para Mikoto, tal vez quiera ser ama de mi Mustang o de mi Jaguar."

-"De acueeerdoooo, creo que estas dos horas ya te afectaron la poca cordura que tenías..."

-"¡TOKIHA-SAN!"

-"¡Iiiii!"

El chillido asustado de mAI llamó la atención de todos –incluyendo a Shizuru, que se reía pegando la cara a su paleta-. La profesora acomodó sus lentes mientras observaba el cuerpo de la nombrada encogerse en su asiento.

-"¡¿Acaso no escuchó su nombre?"

-"Sí, de hecho casi me revienta el tímpa…"

-"¡AL FRENTE!"

-"¡Sí, señora!"

La peli-naranja se paró en un santiamén, tratando de ignorar las risas de sus compañeros al tiempo en que se aproximaba al pizarrón. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser porque una cara de espanto apareció en su rostro al ver las patas de araña de otro mundo que se extendían justo enfrente de ella…

"_Ay, Dios mío, ¡¿qué rayos me están tratando de decir?"_

Mai se dio la media vuelta lentamente, poniendo el índice al aire y abriendo la boca para preguntar.

-"¡SINO SE APRESURA VOY A PATEAR SU TRASERO COMO UN PEQUEÑO BALÓN DE FÚTBOL FUERA DE AQUÍ!"

Y rápidamente se giró de nuevo, pensando en qué tan largo sería el campo de deportes…

Pasaron 3 minutos y ella seguía con el gis en la mano, tocando la pizarra pero sin hacer movimiento alguno. Alguien bostezó. Mai se mordió los labios, pasando los ojos por todo el abecedario griego que tenía plasmado frente a ella.

Ahora sabía que estudiar Lenguas no era una opción como carrera…

Algo nerviosa, ojeó ligeramente hacia atrás, pasando la vista por todos sus compañeros de clase que la miraban con aburrimiento o burla –como en el caso de Shizuru, que estaba a punto de ahogarse por la risa-. A la postre, su mirada llegó a hallarse por último con la de Mikoto.

Quien sentada al frente de la clase, le devolvió una sonrisa gentil y simpática. Mai sonrió embobada, casi pareciendo que la cara se le iba a derretir y caer al piso en cualquier momento.

Hasta que los murmullos empezaron a hacerse más altos y ella de repente cayó al piso, haciendo un horrible chillido con el gis que todo el tiempo había estado presionado contra la pizarra.

La cual, ahora estaba repleta de corazoncitos deformes que tenían tres o cinco piernas, y con suerte una mano, así como ojos bizcos.

-"¡TOKIHA-SAN!"

-"Ara,ara parece que vas a tener que presentar la materia otra vez. Todavía no entiendo qué tienen que ver los corazones a punto de tener un paro cardíaco con la probabilidad discreta."

-"¡No es mi culpa! ¿Cómo se supone que ponga atención si comienzas a mostrarme Shizurulandia en tu libreta?"

-"Tú fuiste la que se dio la vuelta" –bufó, inflando las mejillas.

-"¡Estabas matando mi concentración con tu estúpido tarareo!"

Shizuru se quedó mirando a la otra como si fuera un enorme bicho de tres cabezas durante un muy _largo_ rato. Finalmente, se puso de pie, y permaneciendo todavía en el sitio de su pupitre, sujetó la libreta de su compañera sin miramientos.

Acto seguido, frunció el ceño mientras colocaba el índice sobre las hojas abiertas.

-"Yo diría que estaba matando tu baba, tetona holgazana."

-"¡Devuélveme eso! –le arrebató el cuaderno de un chasquido-. Es que… se me derramó el corrector…"

-"¿A base de baba?"

-"Sí, a base de ba… ¡agh! ¡Muérete, Fujino!"

-"Ara, ¡viva el Demonio de ojos Rojos!"

Mai Tokiha estuvo a punto de agregar otro comentario nada sutil, cuando una mano la tocó suavemente por el hombro; obligándola así a voltear la cabeza hacia delante del susto –con el cuello crujiéndole dolorosamente-, no fuese a ser que Midori hubiese vuelto del mismísimo infierno a buscar su condenada alma.

Otra vez…

-"¿Mai?"

-"¡Mi-Mi-Miko…!"

-"Ay, por Dios" –Shizuru rodó los ojos, dándose un manotazo en la frente mientras observaba a la peli-naranja tener un ataque epiléptico frente a la morena de sus sueños.

-"¡Mi-Mi-Miko…!"

-"¡MIKOTO! –gritó exasperada la castaña, en aras de que nada coherente salía de los labios chuecos de su mejor amiga-. ¡¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a hablar en el Jardín de Niños?"

-"Depende –le murmuró sin humor-. A diferencia tuya, a mí no me enseñaron a viola…"

-"¡Mikoto-chan! ¿A qué debemos tu grandiosa visita? ¡Oh, y has traído a Natsuki contigo!"

Mai no dijo nada al ver su frase interrumpida intencionalmente, admirando al mismo tiempo cómo una Kuga a metros de ellas tres (que por ningún motivo había venido con Mikoto) trataba de escapar por la puerta al haber escuchado su nombre.

Hasta el momento en que Shizuru tomó -capturó- su mano y la guió –arrastró- junto a sus dos compañeras de clase.

-"¡Pero yo no…!"

-"Ara, ¡no seas tímida! ¡Anda, no hay nada que temer!"

-"No sé por qué no te creo" –gimió Natsuki.

-"Válgame, esto me recuerda a mi pobre perro yui (tate XD) –murmuró con desaliento la peli-naranja-. En paz descanse."

-"¡Hey! ¡Natsuki también tiene un perro! ¿Por qué si tienes uno, no, Natsuki? ¿Duranh…? ¡Tal vez podamos ir a jug…!"

-"¡NO! –gritó de inmediato-. Ehh –rió nerviosa-, tal vez lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí…"

"_De preferencia muy lejos de ella…"_

-"Muy bien, entonces comencemos la sesión de estudio –sonrió Mikoto-, ¿de acuerdo?"

Así, juntaron las cuatro paletas de cuatro sillas para poder sentarse todas juntas –tres por voluntad propia y una obligadamente-; los cuadernos fueron sacados y tras una pequeña charla, Natsuki se dedicó a explicarle a Shizuru por qué las Integrales eran una parte muy importante en Estadística.

Mientras Mikoto intentaba hacer que Mai dejase de decir la idiotez de que las HIMES eran varias muchachas con poderes sobrenaturales para luchar entre ellas y proteger a su persona amada, cuando realmente solo eran parte de un bar nudista gay.

-"¡Pero es cierto! –frunció el ceño-. Yo puse eso en mi examen, y casualmente lo reprobé… Poderes Sobrenaturales… –apretó los puños-. ¡No quieren que la verdad se sepa!"

-"Eh, ¿Mai? Tal vez deberíamos cambiar a otra materia" –sugirió, una gotita cayendo detrás de su cabeza.

-"Oh, bueno… ¿qué tal…?"

Mai estuvo a punto de pensar en Estadística. De no ser porque el mundo de arañas negras que empezaba a poblar el cuaderno de su mejor amiga, con símbolos más que extraterrestres, le drenaron todo el color de la cara.

-"¿Ves? –señaló la castaña con su lápiz a la morena a su lado-. Primero debes hallar la constante desarrollando esta integral, de ahí puedes hacer la desviación estándar con esta otra y entonces empiezas con la función distributiva. Este ejemplo, mira, está muy fácil, lo elevas al cuadrado y sólo debes sustituir x por el rango de probabilidad que deseas buscar cuando la variable es mayor a .5 y menor a .8; teniendo las 3 áreas ya puedes buscar las alturas, pero eso lo puedes hacer usando la geometría solamente, hehehe."

"_Acabo de entrar a la Dimensión Desconocida…"_

-"¿Qué?" –parpadeó Shizuru, notando que el resto de su equipo la veía como si fuese de otro planeta.

-"Shizuru, ¿desde cuándo eres buena en Matemáticas?" –por fin habló Mai, llevando una mano a la frente de la aludida, sólo para que ésta la apartase de un manotazo.

-"¡Pues yo sí pongo atención a las clases!"

-"Todos los ejercicios están bien –comentó sorprendida Natsuki, pasando las hojas del cuaderno de la otra-. Está correcto, cada fórmula y paso… ¡Shizuru! ¡Esto es sorprendente!"

-"¿Tú crees?"

-"¡¿Bromeas? -sonrió ampliamente.

-"¡¿Entonces saldrás conmigo?"

Fujino se puso de pie de un solo golpe, haciendo que su silla raspase el suelo terriblemente. Todo el salón de clases se quedó en silencio, observando a la morena que se hundía en su asiento ante una joven que mantenía las manos plantadas en la paleta de su pupitre.

-"Shizuru, si prometes mantener la distancia, prometo NO golpearte."

-"Ara, ara –rió torpemente, volviendo a su asiento-, ¡es lo más lindo que me has dicho! Considerando que siempre me abofeteas sin aviso, claro."

Mai Tokiha se golpeó la frente.

"_¡¿Cómo puede sacar tan buenas calificaciones y ser una tosca en el amor? Por Dios… ni siquiera mi perro, en paz descanse, ¡era tan burdo!"_

Media hora después, cada una se sumió en las lecturas de filosofía de las cuales después debían realizar un ensayo; por lo que la peli-naranja, aprovechándose del gusto que Mikototenía por la materia, hizo uso de cada palabra u oración difícil, punto, coma, punto y coma y hasta comillas, para preguntarle qué tenía que ver con el tema.

Claro que, como ya se mencionó que Mikoto adoraba la materia, poco le importaba si le preguntaba hasta por qué los dibujitos eran hechos en roca.

-"Así que Edipo mató a su padre y se casó con su madre sin saberlo, por lo que el día en que el Oráculo le…"

-"Espera, espera –la detuvo-. ¿No sabía? ¿Por qué?"

-"Porque fue abandonado de pequeño."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque el padre sabía que le quitaría el trono y no quería que eso pasara."

-"Ahh… ¿y por qué?"

-"Porque quería gobernar él."

-"Oh –suspiró asombrada-, hay muchos por qués en esta historia, ¿sabes?"

-"Me estoy dando cuenta, Mai…"

Antes de soltar otra pregunta inteligente, Tokiha decidió que mejor dejaba continuar a su compañera -futura esposa y madre de 3 hijas llamadas… bueno aun no tenía los nombres- con la lectura. No vaya a ser que realmente se comenzase a creer que ella era una estúpida.

Por supuesto que conocía la historia de Edipo. Que lo hubiese confundido con el Rey León era un asunto que había superado hace mucho, sobre todo con los anteriores parciales…

-"¿Natsuki?"

_¡Ploc!_

-"¿Natsuki, me oyes?"

_¡Ploc!_

-"¡Natsuki!"

_¡Ploc! ¡Ploc! ¡Ploc! ¡Ploc! ¡Ploc! ¡Ploc! ¡Ploc!_

Harta y colmada hasta el máximo tope de curiosidad, Mai miró de reojo a sus otras dos compañeras; casi se cae del asiento cuando contempló a la pobre Natsuki rodeaba de una pila de bolitas papel, las cuales Shizuru seguía arrojando en un intento por despegar la atención de la rubia de su libro de filosofía.

Al cual, Mai intuía, Natsuki ya no se encontraba leyendo. No sólo porque los mini-proyectiles cubrían las líneas, sino porque la vena en su frente parecía ir a explotar.

-"¡Natsuki!"

-"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?" –se levantó bruscamente.

Shizuru sonrió.

-"Hola, ara, ¡menos mal, empezaba a pensar que me estabas ignorando!"

"_1… 2…"_

-"¡YAAYYY!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

_¡THUD!_

-"…3. Deberías pensar en hacerte una mejilla de acero, Shizuru" –recomendó Tokiha, viendo a su amiga sentada en el suelo contra las patas de la silla, semi-inconsciente.

El ruido de libros y libretas cerrarse así como su retiro, saludaron la mirada violeta de la peli-naranja; que ya veía a Natsuki abrazar sus cosas bajo el brazo para regresar a su lugar al frente de la clase.

Suspiró.

-"Bueno, será mejor que yo igual me vaya. Fue entretenido estudiar con ustedes dos, Mai –Mikoto rió, viendo de reojo a una desmayada castaña-. Espero que lo volvamos a hacer pronto."

-"Sí…" –apenas respondió, embobada por la sonrisa angelical de la otra.

La morena se puso de pie.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Mai seguía imaginándose a su familia, ésa donde la más pequeña sería boxeadora de la Triple AAA, otra sería una médica-cirujana famosa en E.R. y la ultima una poderosa y sobrenatural chica intentando salvar a su persona amada.

Ella y Mikoto, por supuesto, tranquilas en la habitación de su modesta mansión de 5 pisos, piscina y 10 coches. Haciendo cosas más _productivas_, claro…

-"¿Mai? –preguntó nerviosa-. ¿Podrías soltar mi brazo?"

-"¿Eh? –parpadeó, regresando a la realidad-. ¡Ah, sí, sí, disculpa, ciel… digo, Mikoto!"

-"¿Mai?"

-"¿Sí?" –respondió un poco más 'despierta'.

-"Me alegra que hayas soltado mi brazo, pero crees que… em, ¿me devolverías mi muñeca?"

Mai parpadeó de nuevo, notando que en efecto su mano solamente se había deslizado para sujetar ahora la muñeca de la morena. Por lo que rió estúpidamente, obligando a su cuerpo separarse de la muñeca de la otra.

Y de la mano. Y los nudillos. Y cada uno de los cinco dedos que tenía…

-"Gracias" –Mikoto sonrió nerviosa, viéndose libre al fin.

-"A ti" –suspiró, viéndola alejarse para tomar asiento al lado de una Natsuki que se hallaba en silencio.

Probablemente, todavía enfadada.

Mai volvió a suspirar, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano derecha.

-"Ouch… ¿qué pasó?"

-"Acabo de conocer el Paraíso" –contestó lo más empalagosamente posible.

-"Me alegro por ti, ¿pero por qué estoy tirada en el piso?"

-"Ahh, eso –su voz volvió a la normalidad-. Natsuki te mandó a dormir otra vez por hacerla una papelería viviente."

-"¡Yo sólo quería platicar con ella!" –se defendió, arrastrándose para subirse a su silla.

-"Shizuru, créeme, me sorprende que todavía sigas con vida."

-"Al menos yo le digo que la quiero, no como tú –le sacó la lengua-. Tartamudeando como retrasada mental."

Mai frunció el ceño, claramente ofendida por el comentario, ¡ella no había tartamudeado! Sólo que la lengua se le había hinchado, eso era todo. Algo normal. Es decir, ¿a todo el mundo se le hinchaba la lengua, no?

-"Al menos yo puedo acercarme, sin tener que despertar luego en el suelo."

-"Pues yo no pongo cara de idiota cuando la veo –hizo una pausa, pensando mejor sus palabras-. Tan siquiera no tanto como la tuya…"

-"¡Oye! –la peli-naranja exclamó-. Shizuru, no estamos llegando a ningún lado. A este paso vas a ahuyentar a Natsuki antes de que yo pueda ser amiga de Mikoto" –gimió, hundiendo la cabeza en su silla.

-"¿Por qué habría de ahuyentarla? Ara, ara, ¡ella me adora!"

-"...claaaroooo, eso explica todos tus moretones."

-"Son muestras de amor."

Mai no dijo nada. Optando por pensar que su mejor amiga, que se había caído de cabeza mientras jugaban en los columpios durante el Jardín de Niños, todavía seguía mentalmente sana.

-"Sólo es tímida" –puntualizó la castaña, alzando los hombros.

-"¿Alguna vez has pensado ser más… _delicada_ con ella?"

-"Um… -se llevó un dedo al mentón-. Ara, ara, no funcionaría, ¡Natsuki es muy densa!"

-"Tanto que desde el primer momento que te le acercaste casi te manda a la enfermería."

-"¡Estaba preocupada por mí! –juntó sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban soñadoramente-. Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos…"

"_Y yo la millonésima vez que me lo has contado."_

-"Iba caminando por el jardín de la escuela, sin preocupaciones, cuando entonces –hizo una cara de asombro, saltando en su asiento. A estas alturas, Mai ya no gritaba del susto repentino como las primeras veces-, apareció. Arrodillada en el caminito de adoquines, con un ramo de rosas bajo su brazo y una flor en su izquierda; al aire, para mí…"

-"O tal vez sólo se le había caído al suelo y la estaba recogiendo" –susurró, siendo totalmente ignorada por la otra.

-"¡Supe que era mi alma gemela! Digo, sí, tenía el cabello entre azul y negro extraño, pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestros defectos. ¡Jamás olvidaré ese día!"

-"Te aseguro que Natsuki tampoco lo ha olvidado."

-"¡¿Tú crees?" –casi le saltó Shizuru encima.

-"Sí, nada más hay que ver cómo corre cuando te ve. Te-maniaca, aléjate, me estás empezando a asustar" –la empujó de vuelva a su asiento con sus dedos.

"_Caramba, ya se cómo se siente Natsuki. Qué valor el suyo…"_

-"¡Debiste haberlo visto, Mai!"

-"Lo hice, iba contigo."

-"¡Era la rosa más bonita que en mi vida me habían regalado!" –continuó, todavía no prestándole atención.

-"¿En serio? Yo recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se la quitó de golpe. Claro, el hecho de que ella fuese la encargada de adornar el domo por el regreso a clases, no tuvo nada que ver con las flores."

-"¡Qué te digo! ¡Es el destino!"

-"Apuesto a que ya sé por qué Natsuki no ha vuelto a ofrecerse a decorar nada..."

En aquel preciso momento, ambas lanzaron un suspiro profundo. Las dos miradas una violeta y la otra borgoña dirigiéndose al frente del salón, donde dos morenas escribían en sus dos libretas sin preocupación alguna.

Finalmente, fue Shizuru quien soltó un gemido lastimero, dejándose caer sobre la paleta de su silla.

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salga conmigo?"

-"Lo mismo pregunto –pasó una mano por su cara-. El problema es que tú eres muy agresiva –Shizuru hizo una mueca de disgusto-, y yo soy…"

-"Muy bruta."

-"¡Oye!"

-"¿Qué? –parpadeó, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos-. Es la verdad, Mai, cada vez que Mikoto se te para enfrente, parece que te extraen el cerebro. ¡Hasta un bebé podría hacerlo mejor!"

-"Pues yo no ando invadiendo la _privacidad_ de nadie."

-"Ya, cálmate –suspiró la castaña, no queriendo entrar en discusión-. No podemos estar tan…"

-"Pero lo estamos."

-"No pido que Natsuki sea mi esposa, por ahora me conformo con que sea mi novia. Un mes o dos después le propongo matrimonio" –alzó los hombros.

-"Yo sigo pensando en ese oso de peluche tamaño Jumbo…"

Las miradas de ambas terminaron repasando todo el salón, quedando al fin atascadas en la puerta abierta del mismo. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el grupo de música pasó por el pasillo, con los instrumentos en mano y unos cinco alumnos platicando animadamente.

Mai y Shizuru se miraron.

Regresaron la vista a la puerta.

Y se miraron de nuevo.

-"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" –murmuró Mai.

-"¡Sí! –respondió entre susurros-. ¡Podemos casarnos el mismo día! ¡Les diré que toquen en nuestra boda!"

-"Ehh… en realidad me refería a otra cosa."

-"Oh…"

-"¡Pero tu idea igual es buena!" –se puso de pie.

-"¡¿Verdad que sí?" –la imitó, dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

-"¡Sí! ¡Ahora vamos a robarles las guitarras a esos perdedores!"

Tres minutos y varios azotes y sonidos misteriosos después, la escuela se quedó sin grupo de música.

El ruido estruendoso de bocinas captó la atención de todos, incluyendo la de la maestra que se levantaba los anteojos; observando así, a todo el alumnado abandonar el aula en un santiamén.

En cuestión de segundos, todo el patio de la escuela estaba inundado por estudiantes que se removían ansiosos; admirando con curiosidad el equipo de sonido –de la escuela-, un trípode, un par de micrófonos y guitarras eléctricas encima de una tarima improvisada.

Así como una bina de las alumnas más conocidas -no precisamente por sus finísimos modales-, aproximándose a su reciente público.

-"Ara, ara, ¡muy buenos días a todos! –saludó Shizuru, sosteniendo en alto el micro asido al soporte-. Mi compañera y yo vamos a cantar una pequeña canción" –sonrió.

-"Ésta va dedicada a dos personas muy especiales –continuó Mai, empujando un poco a la otra para poder hablar-. Como no somos muy, bueno –rió torpemente, enrojeciéndose un poco-, como no somos muy buenas confesando sentimientos…"

-"Se los diremos cantando."

Con un profundo suspiro, para armarse de valor, ambas se lanzaron una mirada decidida. Después, movieron un pie contra el entarimado mientras Mai caminaba hacia atrás, de espaldas y con la mano lista sobre el instrumento.

Los primeros acordes junto con las trompetas comenzaron a sonar al tiempo en que la castaña cerraba los ojos, con las manos iniciando los aplausos.

_¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!  
¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!_

_Se me acaba el argumentoooo, y la metodologíaaaa,  
Cada vez que se aparece frente a mí, tu anatomía.  
Porque este amor ya no entiendeeeee, ¡de consejos, ni razones!_

Mai marchó entonces hacia delante, haciendo chillar la guitarra en su brazo y levantando su micrófono con la otra.

_Se alimenta de pretextos, ¡y le faltan pantaloneeeees!  
¡Este amor no me permite estar en pie! ¡Porque ya hasta me ha quebrado los talones!  
¡Aunque me levante, volveré a caer, si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil!_

Se deslizó de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera, tomando rápidamente la mano que Shizuru le ofrecía desde arriba; ayudándola a ponerse de pie de un solo tirón para entonar el coro juntas.

_¡Bruta, ciega, sordomuda!  
¡Torpe, traste, testaruda!_

_¡Es todo lo que he sido!  
¡Por ti me he convertido!  
En una cosa que no hace,  
Otra cosa más que amarte._

_¡Pienso en ti día y noche!  
¡Y no sé cómo olvidarte!_

Desde sus puestos entre la multitud, Natsuki y Mikoto contemplaron sin aliento los dos cuerpos inclinarse cerca de los micrófonos, con el compás de ellos doblándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras cantaban; el resto de alumnos y profesores gritando de emoción, la mayoría de ellos pensando en que eso de "_Bruta, ciega, sordomuda_" no se los iban a discutir…

_¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!  
¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!_

Mai bajó la cabeza la cabeza al suelo y empezó a chasquear los dedos al ritmo de la música, los zapatos también le siguieron. Y en unos segundos, su vista cerúlea se alzó para enfocar a la morena que la veía desde lejos.

_¿Cuántas veces he intentadoooo,  
Enterrarte en mi memoriaaaa?  
Y aunque diga, ¡ya no más!  
Es otra vez la misma historiaaaaa…_

Shizuru se inclinó sobre el trípode, sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha al tiempo que la izquierda sujetaba el micrófono; sus labios dibujando una sonrisa cariñosa como Natsuki jamás había visto –o se había tomado la molestia de ver- en toda su vida.

_Porque este amor siempre sabeee,  
Hacerme respirar profundoooo;  
Ya me trae por la izquierda,  
¡Y de pelea con el mundoooo!_

La castaña rió con pena, llevándose una mano a la mejilla y haciendo memoria de todas las cachetadas que había recibido en ese semestre. Natsuki, por su parte, sonrió avergonzada; enrojeciéndose y sintiéndose de repente culpable por lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar a Shizuru.

En ese momento, Mai elevó una palma a su cabeza al igual que cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo todavía meciéndose lado a lado según los suaves tamborileos que zumbaban altos en todo el patio.

_¡Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz!  
¡Si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre!_

De repente, Shizuru zafó de un tirón el micro del soporte y caminó casi hasta el borde, doblándose hacia delante. Su mano derecha, libre, aferrándose fuertemente a la camisa blanca de su uniforme, arrugándola y apenas rozando su brazo el chaleco marrón desabotonado.

_¡Si pudiera arrancarme el corazón!  
Y esconderme para no sentirme nuevamente…_

Mai le alcanzó el paso, pasando una mano por sus hombros y haciendo que Shizuru la imitara; retrocediendo así ambas de vuelta al centro del escenario, marchando hacia atrás con su brazo libre al aire, jamás despegando la vista de la gente al frente.

O más bien, _de las morenas al frente._

_¡Bruta, ciega, sordomuda!  
¡Torpe, traste, testaruda!_

_¡Es todo lo que he sido!  
¡Por ti me he convertido!  
En una cosa que no hace,  
Otra cosa más que amarte._

_¡Pienso en ti día y noche!  
¡Y no sé cómo olvidarte!_

_¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!  
¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!_

Aprovechando el espacio entre tambores, ambas se separaron y se dirigieron hacia esquinas opuestas; inmediatamente al tocar la orilla, se dieron la media vuelta. Micrófonos en mano y miradas significativas que expresaban perfectamente el cómo se sentían y se habían estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo.

Mai dio un paso, señalando a Shziuru con su índice acusadoramente; como si lo que fuese a decir fuese el crimen más grave del mundo.

_¡Ojerosa, flaca, fea, desgreñada;  
Torpe, tonta, lenta, necia, desquiciada!  
Completamente, descontrolada.  
¡Tú te das cuenta y no me dices nada!_

La otra, en respuesta, puso un pie delante también. El brazo derecho ondeando en el aire y su pie golpeando la madera, en una muestra de que la discusión no acababa allí.

_Ves que se me ha vuelto la cabeza un nido,  
Donde solamente tú tienes asilo.  
¡Y no me escuchas, lo que te digo!  
¡Mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo!_

Las trompetas hicieron un silbido profundo, y fue en aquel momento en que ambas caminaron hasta hallarse cara a cara, en medio de la tarima. Dieron media vuelta y juntaron sus espaldas mientras sus dedos rozaban los hilos de las guitarras –suspendidas gracias a la banda que rodeaba diagonalmente su pecho- y sus zapatos negros seguían tamborileando la madera.

-"Si no supiera que se le están declarando a alguien acá, habría jurado que se iban a dar un beso" –murmuró la Directora Fumi entre el bullicio enloquecido.

Shizuru de inmediato elevó su micrófono para que tanto ella como su compañera pudieran cantar, sin que la última dejase de hacer sonar su guitarra.

_¡Bruta, ciega, sordomuda!  
¡Torpe, traste, testaruda!_

-"Eso no te lo discuto, Shizuru…"

-"¡A callar, tetona –gruñó bajito-, arruinas la canción!"

_¡Es todo lo que he sido!  
¡Por ti me he convertido!  
En una cosa que no hace,  
Otra cosa más que amarte._

_¡Pienso en ti día y noche!  
¡Y no sé cómo olvidarte!_

Intercambiaron una mirada desafiante, y en el siguiente instante, las dos saltaron para perderse entre la gente. El atronador ruido de los tambores y las trompetas siguió invadiendo el lugar, con las bocinas rebosando a volumen alto y los jóvenes gritando sin parar.

Finalmente, después de unos 40 segundos, las dos cantantes resurgieron arriba de la tarima.

Cada una con una mano en su micrófono; y en la otra, la muñeca de la persona a quien le habían dedicado la canción…

Shizuru haló a Natsuki hacia ella, haciendo que la morena quedara separada de su cuerpo sólo por la guitarra que colgaba entre ambas. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, y con el micro ya cerca, ladeó un poco la cara.

Acercando sus labios y dejando su aliento chocar contra los otros, en una mímica casi real de robarle un beso.

_Es todo lo que sido,  
Por ti me he convertido…_

Mai, más previsora todavía, mandó a volar su guitarra por los aires –al día siguiente descubriría una detención en su mesa por atentado a muerte-; consiguiendo así, atraer por completo el suave cuerpo de Mikoto.

Mikoto, por cierto, tan sólo rió nerviosa. Colgando los brazos alrededor del cuello de la peli-naranja y esperando lo que sea que esos brillantes ojos violetas querían decirle.

_Pienso en ti día y noche,  
Y no sé… no sé cómo olvidarte._

Lentamente el ritmo de la canción empezó a morir mientras ambos micrófonos caían estrepitosamente al suelo, con sus dueñas más enfocadas en disfrutar las miles de sensaciones de cosquilleo que sus pechos sentían.

Con sus labios percibiendo la presión delicada y leves mordisqueos, así como sus lenguas danzaban una contra otra. Empezando a sentir las mejillas enardecer y el corazón latir con más fuerza.

El aire faltando.

_Y una felicidad inmensa abrazando sus corazones…_

-"Ara, ara, ¡muchas gracias a todos por asistir! Aunque no los hayamos invitado… ¡Hey, tú! ¡Baja esa cámara! ¡Los videos no se permiten!"

Natsuki rió, abrazada todavía a la castaña al igual que miraba de reojo a los maestros empezar a mover a los alumnos, como ovejas de vuelta al corral.

-"Pudieron haber elegido una canción más romántica" –rió en voz baja Mikoto, sujetando manos con Mai.

-"No sé por qué no me sorprende que hayan elegido ésta" –murmuró Natsuki con una sonrisa.

"_¡Escucha nada más el principio del coro, les va perfecto!"_

Shizuru y Mai decidieron hacer caso omiso, anotando mentalmente el nombre, cara, familia y dirección del pobre individuo que se había atrevido a gritarles semejante barbaridad.

Aun cuando –_muy en el fondo_- sabían que era cierto…

-"Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo?" –preguntó Shizuru, con ojos suplicantes.

Natsuki asintió sonriente.

-"Mi-Mikoto... –Fujino rodó los ojos, debatiéndose entre soltar un brazo de la cintura de Natsuki para darle un golpe a su mejor amiga. Sólo con la intención de ayudarla con su problema de habla-… ¿serías mi novia?"

La aludida aceptó contenta, dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Tokiha; que si no fuera porque todavía quedaba gentío afuera, se habría desmayado allí mismo.

Después de todo, debía cuidar la _poca _reputación que aún le quedaba.

-"Ara, ara, mejor volvemos a clases."

Shizuru se adelantó para caminar al lado de Mai y chocar los cinco con ella, en tanto sus parejas iban detrás suyo, simplemente negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

"_Hey, ¿alguien ha visto al grupo de música?"_

Nadie respondió, pasando de largo al profesor que les había pedido reunirse para realizar una práctica. Y que por su mente lo último que pasaba era revisar el armario en el gimnasio, lleno de balones, aros y unos cinco estudiantes amordazados, golpeados y envueltos en colchonetas.

-"¿Ves? ¡Te dije que funcionaría!" –murmuró entusiasmada la pechugona.

-"¡Lo sé! –respondió la "te-maniatica"-. ¡Normalmente nuestras ideas no funcionan!"

-"Me pregunto por qué…"

-"Oh… ¡¿y sabes qué es lo mejor?"

Mai negó, volteando a ver la enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que su amiga le estaba dedicando; y que por alguna razón, esta vez se sintió segura y nada peligrosa.

-"¡Que dentro de dos meses estaremos casándonos!"

-"¡Tienes toda la razón! –cantó Mai-. ¡Y lo mejor es que ya tenemos equipo de sonido gratis! Siempre quise tener mi propia familia…" –suspiró.

-"Yo también, ara, ara. Nosotras seremos cuatro, ¿y tú?"

-"Pues yo pensaba en 3 pequeñas…"

Muy, _MUY atrás_, en medio de la multitud de alumnos, Natsuki Kuga y Mikoto Minagui se habían quedado de piedra. Blancas como un fantasma y con los pies pegados al piso.

Cuestionándose si por error, acaso, no habían vendido su alma y futuro –más bien presente- al diablo…

-"…"

-"…"

"_¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?"_

_Fin._

_**N/A: **_Bueno, en un principio había nacido como una historia seria, pero por algún motivo de la vida acabó siendo lo contrario XD

Tratando de extender un poco más el HayateCarim en español, fue así como nació esta idea. A pesar de que no está orientada del todo al humor, espero que se hayan entretenido un rato =)

Saludos y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. ¡Felices vacaciones!

Kida Luna.

**Notas de la adaptadora XD: **Ok pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas y decirme que tal les pareció la adaptación, pueden decirme si la cague o está más o menos. _**Aclaro otra vez que esta historia no me pertenece, la autora original es "Kida Luna" y este es verdaderamente un NanoFate, les dejo el enlace - s/5238187/1/Ciega-sordomuda**_


End file.
